Hyadain
thumb|Foto de perfil en NND y YT Hyadain (ヒャダイン/Hyadain) ''es el Pseudonimo de Kenichi Maeyamada, el es un compositor y un Utaite, es conocido por hacer Remixes de videojuegos, como Megaman, Mario Bros, Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, entre otros, tambien se dedica a hacer OST para animes como Nichijou, Kuroko no Basket, Gundam Build Fighters, entre otros, se podria decir que es un Utaite "unico", ya que en lugar de hacer Covers de canciones Vocaloid, hace sus remixes y OST, se podria decir que su voz seria desde una muy suave y dulce hasta una ronca y seca. Tambien tiene una contraparte femenina, llamada Hyadaruko, que se caracteriza por tener pelo rosado y su bufanda arcoiris, canta en muchas canciones tanto de forma inesperada y sublime como de forma notoria. Afiliaciones y proyectos de colaboraciones #Shinryaku! Ika Musume Image Song Album IKA LOVE(Diciembre 07, 2011) #J-Anison Matsuri'' (Febrero 08, 2012) #''Million of Bravery'' with ChouCho (Marzo 21, 2012) #''Heart of Magic Garden (Junio 27, 2012) #Nameko no CD'' (Julio11, 2012) #''20130 Undoukai (5) Jump! Taiko MAX!!'' (Febrero 27, 2013) #''m-flo inside -WORKS BEST V- 2nd Album'' (Marzo 27, 2013) #''Tatsunoko Production Lantis Tribute Album'' (Noviembre 20, 2013) Canciones Esta lista esta en el orden de su cuenta de NicoNicoDouga, y no estan todas, ya que esta lista esta resumida: CRASH!! (Primera cancion de Hyadain, 13 de Diciembre de 2007) I've come up with a song (18 de Septiembre de 2007) Kung-Fu Rap (26 de Septiembre de 2007) One a cappella (06 de Enero de 2008) DQ4 Musical and "walk Dase Now!" (14 de Enero de 2008) Mash rap! (19 de Enero de 2008) Konamiwai Waiwaru (25 de Enero de 2008) DQ4 Cynthia (14 de Febrero 2008) Gorubeza Devas appearance! (29 de Febrero de 2008) In the shrine, one person Akapega (07 de Marzo de 2008) FLASH!! (28 de Marzo de 2008) DQ4 Mont Barbara theater (04 de Abril de 2008) Doga and Une (11 de Abril de 2008) The World Warrior (02 de Mayo de 2008) QUICK!!! (16 de Mayo de 2008) Royal Straight Flush!! (06 de Junio de 2008) FF6 Terra (20 de Junio de 2008) Silbird (18 de Julio de 2008) Anime Medley (17 de Agosto de 2008) GOEMON! (28 de Agosto de 2008) Made of Metal (31 de Agosto de 2008) Ancient Library (14 de Septiembre de 2008) Torneko song (19 de Octubre de 2008) CHOCOBO!! (30 de Noviembre de 2008) I'm Bubbleman (21 de Diciembre de 2008) Rap de Chocobo! (01de Febrero de 2009) My first friend The Answer (23 de Febrero de 2009) Journey to tomorrow (05 de Mayo de 2009) Cyan FF6 (15 de Junio de 2009) Super Mario Western HEAT!! (08 de Julio de 2009) Choose Me (03 de Julio de 2010) Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi - C (OST de Nichijou, 19 de Julio de 2010) Start it right away (OST de Kuroko no Basket) Hanpan Spirit (OST de Gundam Build Fighters) Controversia A partir de su primera cancion "CRASH! Yaranaika?" muchos fans de Megaman se han quejado del alto contenido de Yaoi en la cancion, pero, con el paso del tiempo, se acepto esta cancion, al igual que la Saga en si y tambien sus otros remixes y canciones originales, y esto dio origen Fan Arts, Parodias y hasta versiones MMD de las canciones. Curiosidades *Por su esfuerzo musical, muchas personas piensan que Hyadain es una banda musical, cuando, en realidad, el es un Utaite. *Muchas personas creen que Hyadaruko es una pariente o una cantante, cuando en realidad es una version femenina de Hyadain (la voz editada de Hyadain) y cuando aparece en algunos videos Live Action, es simplemente una actriz. *Algunos catalogan a Hyadain como el Utaite que representa la cultura Gamer, ya que hacia remixes de soundtracks de videojuegos Galeria HyadainxHyadaruko.png|Hyadain y su contraparte Hyadaruko Hyadain (1).png|Hyadain en la vida real 510atfQqetL._SL500_.jpg|Portada de la cancion "Start it right away" nichijouopsinglehyadain.jpg|Portada de la cancion "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi - C" Enlaces Pagina oficial Canal de Youtube Pagina de Nicovideo Lista de Nicovideo Twitter Blog Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Utaite